Beckett has a DS
by tech-17
Summary: Beckett has a DS. But something's wrong with it!
1. Gummie Bunnies

**I don't own Artemis Fowl, or the title, or the idea of Beckett with a DS. This story was inspired by a picture on DeviantArt. Go to DeviantArt and search for "Beckett has a DS"**

Beckett grinned. He had recently acquired a DS game. However, this was not just any DS. His big brother made it special. Arty made it better. He added extra things to it.

Beckett yawned. He had been playing the DS for a long time. He just wanted to beat this level. He rubbed his head, finding the bunny hairclips Juliet had put there. Beckett didn't like hairclips, but it made Juliet happy. And when Juliet was happy, she gave Beckett candy. Candy. Beckett liked candy. He liked bunnies too. His favorite candy was gummie bunnies. Mmm. Gummie bunnies. Beckett wished he had some now. He blinked. The DS looked different.

There were gummie bunnies dancing on the screen! Beckett stared at the game. Surely they weren't real? He thought about it for a minute, but the bunnies were calling to him. They were grinning, bouncing about, saying, "Beckett, eat us! Eat us!"

Were they real? Maybe Arty did something. Only one way to find out. Beckett stuck out his tongue and licked the DS.

Well, apparently the bunnies weren't real. All he tasted was the DS. He blinked at it. Where were the gummie bunnies? They were gone, and in their place was the flashing "GAME OVER" message. Beckett sighed and turned off the game. He seriously needed sleep.

55555

Artemis walked into Beckett's room. On the floor was the DS. That was what he was looking for. Apparently some of his modifications had some side effects, namely Foaly's ability to hack the toy. Foaly was trying to annoy Artemis by making his brothers crazy. Artemis glanced at the screen. It was wet. Apparently Beckett had been licking it. He sighed. What did Foaly do this time?

55555

"I had the weirdest dream last night! I was playing my DS, and all of a sudden there were a bunch of gummie bunnies on the screen, and they were saying 'Eat us eat us!' It was creepy. I think I need to stop playing games right before I go to bed." Beckett said during breakfast.

Myles glanced up at his twin from across the table. He made no comment on the dream, just said, "It's rude to talk with your mouth full. You just spit cereal on me."

Beckett shrugged, and continued talking. "And when I woke up, I couldn't find my DS anywhere!"

Myles snickered. "Maybe the gummie bunnies took it."

"Stop it, it's not funny!"

Artemis sighed. Foaly was in so much trouble.

**Review for virtual cookies. No really there's a link in my profile. Seriously, even if you just give me a =D give me a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Revenge

Foaly grinned, watching Artemis and his brothers discussing the gummie bunny attack over breakfast. He smile disappeared though, as a gummie bunny appeared on the screen. Then another. And another! They were bouncing around like a screensaver. Foaly scowled, attempting to rid his screen of the bunnies. He tried a handful of things, before resorting to Ctrl+Alt+Del. This worked. The bunnies disappeared from the screen.

Then Foaly heard a noise. It was quiet, and sounded like something dropping to the floor. He turned and saw it. A gummie bunny. It was green, and seemed to be laughing at him. Behind him he heard a noise that sounded suspiciously like another bunny falling. He was right. Then one hit him in the head. It was raining gummie bunnies.

"Fowl!" Foaly said. But how did Fowl get the bunnies into haven? "Holly!"

Foaly grabbed a handful of gummie bunnies and headed for Holly's office. Unfortunately, on the way, he passed Grub Kelp, who decided to tell Troubs that Foaly was playing with candy when he was supposed to be working. Needless to say, Trouble was not happy.

.

.

.

Foaly sighed. He was never hacking Beckett's DS again. Though, on second thought, it would be funny to have the bunnies come back for revenge…

THE END… or is it?

**Review! Or the gummie bunnies will overrun your computer!**


End file.
